


Bits and Pieces of Time

by heavymetalqueen26



Series: Space isn't what I was planning for vacation [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Space!Dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is still learning a great deal about his unusual house guests and they him.</p><p>Little shorts about life in Bilbo's home with 15 dwaves.</p><p>Chapter 1: Never play cards with Bofur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of short stories focused around my All Is Won in Time verse that wont make it into the actual srory.

Bofur simply laughed as he watched their host stare at the cards before him. It was a simple trick that miners used for years. It was funny how easy it was to hide cards in one's boots.

"I still think your cheeting," Bilbo scowled at Bofur's hand again. He lifted his gaze with a dead certain glint in his eyes, "in fact I am certain."

"Well you have to prove it first," Bofur teased.

"Roll up your sleeves," Bilbo commanded.

Bofur did so with a cheeky grin. Just for show he even emptied out his pockets. Wiggling his eyebrows at Bilbo he nearly laughed at their host's frown.

"Check his boots," Nori sang from over Bofur shoulders. Bofur nearly jumped a foot in the air, he was startled so bad. Placing a hand over his middle he turned to give the spymaster a mock glare.

"You nearly scar me half to death and then you ruin me fun. You're aawful Nori Ri son of Dwalin and Balin. Awful." Bofur grumbled as the dwarf leaned over him. He tried not to pay attention to how the other dwarf's hand brushed over his calf to reach for the aces in his left boot.

"Only for you," Nori sang as he brushed his nose along Bofur's mustache. He gave a farel grin as he felt the dwarf shiver. Skipping away he called over in their native tongue, "A word if advice; don't cheat the king's intended in front of him."

Blinking slowly after the fleeing dwarf he barely noticed Dwalin snarling after his fleeing child. He did recognize the scowl in their king's face as the dwarf leaned over him in rage. Giving a (not so) manly yelp he fell back out of Bilbo's kitchen chair as Thorin growled at him.

"Bofur," Bilbo cried at his friend as he rushed to the fallen miner. After making sure that the dark haired dwarf wad alright, he turned his glare to the dwarf king. "Thorin, why would you do that?"

"He cheated you." Thorin grumbled sending Bofur a scolding glare. The dwarf was more than happy to hide behind the worried Bilbo.

"It was just a game, Thorin. Nothing to get so worked up about." Bilbo huffed. With a small tilt of his head he bagan to ponder ways to calm down the dwarf. With a bright smile he asked, "Why don't you play with us?"

Thorin simply sat down next to Bilbo's chair, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. None the less Bilbo offered the dwarf a large smile. Thorin simply, looked away with a hot face.

"And Bofur, won't cheat this time." Bilbo spoke firmly.

"I promise not to pull any cards from my boots." 

"That was oddly specific, Bofur."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: typing on phone = bad idea. noted.  
> And guess I can taje requests, An.


End file.
